


Family Album

by InkyNix



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Multi, One Shot Collection, idk i'm probably gonna edit these tags as i go, some angst maybe, vocaloids as humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNix/pseuds/InkyNix
Summary: Being an idol agency meant sticking together like glue, no matter what the world has in store for you. It means having each other's backs and loving each other like family. The Piapros were no different.A one-shot collection featuring the Piapro main six and their adventures in idolhood, family bonding, and self-discovery. Chapters can be read as standalones or as one big story.[LATEST] - On the Rocks - Meiko gets a drink after a long day from the man she loves
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 13





	1. 0 - Character Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a silly idea that I had, but I wanted to see how long I could write oneshots for my Vocaloid headcanons before I got too bored/busy. I don't think I'm going to have a set upload schedule for this, but I want to try for at least one story a week, if not more. We'll see how that works out for me! Firstly, I want to introduce my headcanons in the form of short descriptions, just so you know what characterization to expect!

Hatsune Miku – 16

A people pleaser, through and through. She was raised from birth with fame in mind, and she’s never known anything different. Starting out as a child actress, she was quickly thrust into idolhood once it was discovered that she enjoyed singing and dancing. She can be a little awkward with how sickeningly nice and nonconfrontational she is, but she genuinely means well. Tends to bottle her feelings up and not know how to handle negative emotions in a healthy way.

Kagamine Ringo ‘Rin’ – 14

Twin sister of Len, a bubbly, high energy girl with a mouth that goes a mile a minute. She’s surprisingly smart and emotionally mature for her age and sees a lot of the beauty in the music she sings. She’s still 14, however, and she can get cranky and antsy if she gets overwhelmed. She’s very protective over her brother and get pretty intense when it comes to keeping him safe.

Kagamine Renshin ‘Len’ – 14

Twin brother of Rin, a quiet, sweet-hearted boy who tends to get overshadowed by his sister’s energy. Many of his more excitable performances are only possible with his sister’s support. He’s more of a follower than a leader and won’t fight hard to have his voice be heard. When he does get a chance to shine, he’s very detail-oriented and insightful. Got the name ‘Len’ from his American audience. Secretly likes that it’s more different from his sister’s ‘Rin’.

Megurine Luka – 18

The daughter of a Japanese businesswoman and a British actor, Luka is also no stranger to showbusiness. She grew up with more of a realistic view of the world when compared to Miku, and because of this is more emotionally healthy. She’s a bit disconnected from the average man, however, as she grew up fairly wealthy and tends to forget that her experiences are not universal. Prefers to sing in Japanese and act in English.

Matsumoto Kaito – 21

A dad-friend of a man, Kaito is the kind of person who will stop at nothing to make sure that you are fed, healthy, well-rested, whatever you need to be your best person. He grew up the oldest of five children, and so he has experience taking care of others. He’s far from a doormat, however, and can and will put his foot down if he thinks you’re not acting right. He’s also generally known as the goofball of the Piapro Six. He and Meiko have been dating for two and a half years.

Hayashi Meiko – 22

A fireball, Meiko has a temper and a stubborn streak that has made her a bit of a point of contention in the industry. She started from next to nothing compared to the others, being an average girl who fell into idolhood by chance. Because of this, she is the most connected to average life and the most likely to call out rules and regulations that she feels aren’t fair. She’s very protective over Miku and takes over as her manager when her parents aren’t present (which is often, these days). She and Kaito have been dating for two and a half years.

OTHER NOTES

  * The loids are all humans who get hired to perform different producers’ songs. Miku is a very popular pick, and so she is usually swamped with work. They are all employed in some way or another, though, and all perform. Their performances can range from singing, dancing, acting, all of that performance art goodness.
  * ‘Idol Agencies’ are more like idol groups that are associated with and often perform together. The main six listed here are called the Piapros, and they are not the only active group.
  * Agencies typically live together in the same home. The Piapros are no exception to this. Kaito and Meiko tend to handle things like bills and shopping, though they are slowly educating Luka on basic household care so that she can help out too (and also do that 'being a functional adult thing').
  * Idols technically aren’t allowed to date, but Meiko thinks that that rule is bullshit and she is actively working to have that restriction lessened, if not overruled entirely. She would have been fired a long time ago if she hadn’t threatened legal action.
  * Miku, Rin, and Len do have parents. Miku’s parents realized that Meiko was starting to put in the dirty work of managing her and tend to spend most of their time living the high life off of Miku’s extra wealth. Rin and Len’s parents treat the agency like a sort of boarding school, bringing them home whenever normal schoolchildren would be off of school. They are generally good to the twins and still treat them like normal fourteen year olds.




	2. 1 - Miku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are going to be titled after songs because there are many of them to choose from. I'll try to add the links the songs I use for the titles in the notes (so long as Ao3's link feature doesn't hate me and it's, y'know, legal).
> 
> Miku - Amanaguchi 

Music buzzed on and off as the sound crew finished their last-minute checks on the sound quality of the recording room. The same five notes, over and over, as they bounced off of the walls and reverberated into your ears with about as much grace as a fly.

Miku didn’t mind this. After all, this wasn’t her first time in a recording studio, and it wouldn’t be her last. She hoped it wouldn’t, anyway. The sheer thought of not being able to sing anymore made something cold sit in her belly, so she tried to keep her thoughts away from that possibility as often as she could.

She could hear her mother chattering on the phone about whatever producers wanted to hire her next. She was excited to be making more music, even if she did feel a little tired after such a busy week. But such tiredness was proof that she was working hard, was it not? Even if Meiko had argued with people about the importance of rest and Rin and Len got to go on vacation with their parents and Luka looked at her with sad eyes sometimes. She had to do this work so that the others could enjoy themselves and so that she could keep singing for everyone. She was, after all, a ‘hot ticket item’. At least, that’s what her mother said, and her mother had never steered her wrong before.

“Miku? Miku!” Her mother’s voice snapped Miku out of her thoughts, “Darling, you really shouldn’t be so airheaded in a business situation, it’s unbecoming of someone like you.”

“Right! My apologies, Mama.” Miku jolted to attention. Sit up straight, shoulders back, knees together, just like she was taught. “Is it time for me to sing?”

“Almost. Love the energy, by the way. Not too much, not too little. Anticipatory, but not impatient, wonderful emotion!” Her mother chirped before returning to her phone. Miku wasn’t quite sure what she meant by all of that- she had been genuinely curious about if she could sing yet- but she had received praise, so she must be doing something right.

Her own phone buzzed, making her perk and pull it from her pocket. She couldn’t help but smile as Rin’s name flashed up at her. Opening the text revealed a selfie of her and Len with a big teddy bear.

[1:43 PM – Kagamine Rin] Look at what Len won at the arcade! We’re gonna share him, his name is Blueberry!

Miku giggled at the name that the toy had been christened with. It was a cute toy and Len’s face showed such bashful pride. Such a wonderful picture.

[1:43 PM – Me] He’s so cute! <3 How are you going to share him?

[1:44 PM – Kagamine Rin] We’re gonna trade him every night. Len gets him one night, then I get him the next, and it goes on and on and on! Len gets him first since he won him!

[1:45 PM – Me] That’s so sweet of you to share him! Why is his name Blueberry?

[1:46 PM – Kagamine Rin] He smells like blueberries! We’re not very original with names, haha!

[1:46 PM – Me] It’s still very cute, I love it! <3 <3

Miku smiled as Rin thanked her before going back to her arcade trip with her brother. Rin was such a lovely friend, always chipper and full of energy. Len was wonderful too, even if he wasn’t as excitable as his sister. Miku got along well with them both, even if Rin was more likely to instigate a fun activity.

Miku really did love her friends, even if they didn’t always act like idols were supposed to. Her mother said that that was why they weren’t as popular as her and they never would be. The thought saddened Miku, the other Piapros deserved all of the wonderful opportunities that she got. Still, she wasn’t sure how to share her success with them. She tried to do collaborations with them, but sometimes, people wouldn’t even remember that her friends were in the song at all! It was disheartening, but the idea of saying something about it made her belly do that fluttery motion again.

She felt her smile threatening to leave her alone, so she took a breath and sat up straighter. Lucky for her, the producers were ready, gesturing for her to hurry over so that they could finally get started.

Miku stood, brushing a pigtail behind her and straightening her tie before heading into the recording booth.

* * *

It was late by the time her mother dropped her back off at the house. Miku had tried very hard to stifle her yawns; she didn’t want to seem like the recording had bored her. They were incredibly fun! She got to sing so many songs, new and old, and each one had filled her with little jolts of electricity.

Her mother wished her a goodbye, not coming up to the door as she dropped her off and drove away. Miku didn’t think much of it, her mother was a very busy person.

She unlocked the door and stepped in, the scent of broiled meat rushing to greet her as she walked in. Her stomach growled in spite of herself; wasn’t she glad nobody had been around to hear that! Come to think of it, she wasn’t sure if she had gotten the chance to eat lunch. Her mother had picked her up not long after breakfast and she insisted that lunch was just an ‘excuse for gluttons to eat more’. Miku didn’t want to upset her, so she didn’t argue. Someone always made lunch at the Piapros’ house anyway.

“Miku? Is that you?” Kaito’s voice fluttered in from the kitchen. He must be on dinner duty tonight, Miku realized with a smile. Kaito was such a good cook, he always made such yummy food that hit the spot after a recording.

“Yes, I’m home!” Miku straightened her skirt before heading into the kitchen. Rin and Len were back from the arcade, their parents having had beat Miku and her mother home. Rin was holding the stuffed bear up so it sat up straight while Len ever-so-carefully tied a bow around it’s neck. Rin gave her a big smile, not wanting to let go of the bear and let it slouch. Len noticed Rin’s smile and turned to greet Miku with a shyer wave before returning to his important task.

Luka was sat at the table, listening to something intently with her headphones and not having noticed Miku come in. The way she was focused, Miku wouldn’t be surprised if she was studying a new track that she would be singing. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were shut as she studied the beats.

Meiko was sat next to her, looking over some papers. She did notice Miku come in, and she smiled as she stood and approached her “Hey there.” Meiko patted the top of Miku’s head affectionately. She had dark circles under her eyes; she must have been working on those papers for a while. “How was the recording?”

“It was lovely! Mr. Tzuizui is such a clever producer. I love being able to sing his songs!” Miku said with a smile.

“Well that’s good!” Kaito looked over from his spot at the stove with a kind smile. He had a pan of broiled meat in his mitted hands that smelled amazing. “Were you able to connect with the lyrics at all?”

“I think so.” Miku had to think about that one. She was still learning exactly what that meant, connecting with lyrics. The way the others talked about it, you were supposed to be able to imagine yourself living like the song. Miku wasn’t very good at that, unfortunately, but she tried her hardest. Happy songs were easiest to connect with she thought, songs where she sang about making other people happy with the power of music. Of course, she couldn’t expect every single song ever to be like that, so she needed to practice ‘connecting’.

“That’s great! Being able to place yourself in the songs you sing add that little extra touch, don’t you think, Mei?” Kaito set the food down on a cooling rack and glanced over at Meiko, who nodded in turn.

“Absolutely. Don’t force it though. It comes with living.” Meiko assured her before starting to clean up her spot at the table, giving the papers a look like she expected to continue making their acquaintance late into the night.

Kaito chuckled, pecking a kiss onto Meiko’s cheek before tapping Luka’s shoulder. The pink-haired girl jumped before noticing the smell of dinner and Miku’s presence. She took out her headphones and waved. “Hello there, Miku. I hope you were able to sing well today. I’ve had so much trouble with my last few recordings that I’ve been wondering who stole all of my luck.”

“Did I do that? I’m terribly sorry if I did, I didn’t mean to.” Miku’s expression twisted into one of worry, was that something that you could do to someone? How had she done it?

“N-No, I just- It was a joke, I- never mind.” Luka sighed as she pocketed her phone, just leaving Miku confused. She didn’t seem angry, so that was a relief at least. “Dinner’s ready then?”

Everyone bustled about setting the table and dishing out food before sitting down for dinner. Something about the whole process, both preparation and the eating itself, just felt so… comfortable? Like when you get a blanket straight from the dryer when it’s chilly out. That was the best way that Miku could describe it, she thought. She loved this house and the people in it.

Her belly felt warm and nice even before she put any food into it.


	3. 2 - On the Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This song contains suggestive lyrics. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> On the Rocks - OSTER Project

Meiko wouldn’t deny that she heard the things people said about her. ‘Diva. Peasant. A total bitch, but hey, her voice was nice and her tits were nicer.’ It made her reconsider her career choice until she saw those excited eyes looking up at her, hanging on her every note. She didn’t have as many fans as the other Piapros, but those who did like her were loyal and kind to her. Especially after she had chased more of her… excitable fans away with her relationship with Kaito.

Where people called her a bitch, she called herself ‘worthy of basic human decency’. Some aspects of idol culture were truly dehumanizing, and it drove Meiko up the wall, especially when it affected the kids. Rin and Len seemed better off than most, thanks to their parents being more involved in their careers than most.

Miku, on the other hand. Miku worried her. Miku seemed to genuinely love what she did, which was a positive. But she was so disconnected, so ingrained in all of the nastiness that idol culture could bring. And her parents encouraged it. The thought churned Meiko’s stomach, especially when Miku smiled and went along with it all without complaint. How could she not? It was all the girl seemed to know.

Meiko looked down at the papers scattered across the kitchen table, legal jargon and terms and conditions waving in her vision. Miku and Rin had a gig coming up- an advertisement for sunscreen- and Meiko had taken it upon herself to manage them for the event. All she had coming up was a couple of recordings, and they didn’t overlap with anything the kids were doing. And besides, anything that involved skin and swimsuits could be dangerous, and she wasn’t entirely confident that Miku would be able to stand up for herself if-

The gentle thud of glass hitting wood snapped her vision back into stability. A glass of whiskey on the rocks glimmered in the low light. Had it really gotten that late? What time was it? Where were the kids? She must have looked suitably confused, because the provider of the drink laid a hand on her back before sitting down with her.

“You looked like you could use it. You’ve been at this for… five hours? I think?” Kaito said, glancing over at the microwave. 10:54. Whoops. That wasn’t even taking what Meiko did in the afternoon into account.

“Thanks, Kai.” Meiko leaned back in her chair and rubbed the sting from her eyes. She didn’t mean to get so lost in her work, she honestly didn’t. It was so easy though, when every piece of paper needed to be combed for hidden rules and stipulations. People expected idols to simply smile and sign, and Meiko didn’t operate that way. She refused to.

She picked up the drink and sipped it, not even flinching as the burn hit her throat. It was welcome, something to ground her and remind her that she was here, now. She made it a point to avoid drinking too much; she didn’t want to spiral into something worse than she was. But the occasional indulgence was such a delight. Kaito knew that.

Nobody knew her better than Kaito. The two had been friends for many years, since middle school at least. They had gone into the industry at about the same time. They protected each other. Nobody argued when Kaito said anything about their treatment. He didn’t push, however, citing himself as her ‘secret weapon, only to be used when she’s exhausted her everything else’.

That was just work. That didn’t touch on the bad movie nights with thick blankets and popcorn, where they would bag on whatever bad acting or effects were present on the screen. The lunch dates where they would fight over who was paying that afternoon, and then secretly buying a little something for whoever had covered their meal. How he always held her hand when they were on the train so the crowd wouldn’t pull them apart. How she always made sure there was ice cream in the freezer.

“You’re fading again.” Kaito chuckled, making Meiko open her eyes and behold his gentle smile, “I didn’t realize the drink was _that_ good.”

“After contract work? It’s heavenly.” Meiko took another drink before setting the glass down, “I need to update the calendar, I think I have everything set for Miku and Rin’s commercial. Then Luka has a talk show appearance, Len and I both have recordings, you have a meeting for that colab-“

“I already did that. Well, except the commercial, but I didn’t want to fuss with that until you were done.” Kaito said. Bless him. She leaned over and kissed him, feeling him twitch with stifled laugher. “Does this mean you can come to bed?”

"I think so. Let me gather this all up.” Meiko said before Kaito offered to help. He was pretty good at spotting which papers went with which stack at this point, so they were able to quickly clean everything up. Once they were done, Meiko felt herself being swept off of her feet and nestled into a pair of strong arms.

“K-Kaito!” She stammered, more due to surprise than anything else.

“Taking you to bed before you think up something else you think you need to be doing. We’re not gonna get into the ‘four hours of sleep a night’ routine that you were in last month again.” Kaito chided gently as he carried her to their room. Meiko bit her tongue. She was going to keep the fact that she had remembered the existence of the laundry to herself.

Their room was cozy, comfortable, quiet. A few of their posters, signs, and the like were hung on the walls, but the majority of the space was decorated in brown and and yellow, colors that both of them could agree on. They both had computer spaces set up so they could do their work and still have the semblance of human companionship. It worked out well for them both, and Meiko could genuinely say that she enjoyed rooming with Kaito, which was something she took into serious consideration when she and him started going steady.

Kaito plopped her onto the bed, wresting a giggle from behind her lips. She sat up and pulled her top off before kicking off her house shoes. This would be comfortable enough for sleep, she decided as the mattress began to beckon to her tired muscles.

Kaito changed into a pair of sweatpants before laying down with her, pulling her close and nestling his face in the nape of her neck. Meiko smiled as she rubbed his back gently, the repetitive motions putting them both to sleep.

This was one of the reasons she did what she did. To keep moments like these in her future.

“Night, Mei.” Kaito said around a yawn, “Love you.”

“Night, Kai. Love you too.”


End file.
